


В погоне за блинчиками

by WTF GuardianAndCo 2021 (WTF_GuardianAndCo_2021)



Category: guardian 2018
Genre: Family Saga, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Humor, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GuardianAndCo_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GuardianAndCo%202021
Summary: Главное состязание Чжао Юньланя и Е Цзуна. И пусть все останутся в выигрыше!
Relationships: Shen Wei/Ye Zun (Guardian), Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	В погоне за блинчиками

Чжао Юньлань болел редко. Строго говоря, он вообще не помнил, когда в последний раз болел. Приступы гастрита не в счет: Юньлань привычно закидывался таблетками, утешал многострадальный желудок миской бульона из забегаловки напротив Бюро и, сцепив зубы, пережидал боль в офисном кресле. Или, если приступ настигал его дома — заваливался спать. Наутро обычно все проходило. Ну, или почти проходило, а если так — очередная горсть таблеток в помощь!..  
На сей раз гастрит был ни причем. Неудачно выбранный для байка день, кроме проливного дождя, сам по себе оказался весьма прохладным. Юньлань промок и продрог, но, как обычно, не придал этому значения, а на следующее утро проснулся с насморком и болью в горле. Он бы и на это внимания не обратил, но попытка проворно вскочить с кровати закончилась таким же поспешным возвращением обратно. У Чжао закружилось голова и его тревожно зазнобило. Он не мог согреться, ноги были ледяными, и Юньлань с трудом приподнялся, чтобы обозреть настил у подоконника на предмет носков, и лучше двух пар.  
С детства Чжао помнил, что не прогревающиеся ноги и озноб — верный признак скакнувшей температуры, однако сомневался, что сможет отыскать градусник в привычных завалах своей квартиры. Он вообще не был уверен, есть ли у него градусник? Зато под рукой предсказуемо обнаружился телефон.  
Чжао подумал, что это отличный повод проверить на себе приложение по измерению температуры, о котором он недавно слышал. Дескать, приставляешь палец к экрану — и готово дело! Скачал. Пока закачивалась программа, предупредил СМСкой Да Цина, что на работу не явится.  
Опробовать виртуальный термометр получилось только спустя четверть часа, потому что Да Цин не успокоился, пока не вызнал причину такой начальственной халатности. Чтобы запустить приложение, Юньланю пришлось заполнить нудную анкету-вопросник с кучей не относящихся к теме пунктов, вроде перечня острых аллергических реакций. Когда высветилось поле для оттиска пальца, и Юньлань вознамерился наконец проверить свои подозрения, в дверь тихонько постучали.  
Чжао нисколько не сомневался, что замначальника непременно пожалуется на его недомогание Шэнь Вэю, и именно поэтому долго пытался увильнуть от настойчивых расспросов. Однако Да Цин не пожелал удовлетвориться ответом “успокойся, нормально все!” или “много выпил накануне”.  
Чжао поморщился. Он неловко вылез из-под одеяла, поежился, спустив ноги на холодный пол, и поплелся открывать.  
Увидев его, Шэнь Вэй изменился в лице, встревоженно нахмурился и, даже не поздоровавшись, сделал шаг навстречу и коснулся тыльной стороной пальцев лба.

— Привет, — криво улыбнулся Юньлань. — Да Цин наябедничал?

— Сообщил по телефону, что тебе нездоровится. — Шэнь Вэй оттеснил Чжао от двери и настойчиво повел обратно к кровати.

— Ничего особенного. Простудился. Бывает. Не помру.

— Ты неважно выглядишь. И у тебя жар.

Юньлань покорно залез под одеяло и тут же схватил телефон: интересно ведь, что означает с точки зрения профессора "неважно выглядишь". Озабоченная морщинка между бровей Шэнь Вэя и его деловитость были тревожным знаком. Юньлань успел рассмотреть свое лицо на экране телефона в режиме съемки — болезненный румянец на щеках и стеклянный взгляд из-под чуть припухших век: красноречивые признаки температуры. Телефон у него тут же отняли, проигнорировав возгласы протеста.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Шэнь Вэй, заботливо запахнув одеяло и попутно собирая с кровати то, чему там было не место: несвежую футболку и свисающие с края джинсы, все еще немного влажные от вчерашнего дождя, пару смятых стикеров, обертку от конфеты и разрядившийся ноутбук.

— Немного муторно. Ничего особенного, я же говорю. Я вчера под дождь попал.

— Я заварю тебе травяной сбор.

— А может не надо? — с надеждой протянул Чжао, припомнив гадость, которой его лечила сестричка Хун. Шэнь Вэй не ответил, но, поймав его взгляд, Юньлань понял, что лечебного отвара не избежать.

Шэнь Вэй ненадолго ушел к себе и вскоре возвратился с шуршащим бумажным пакетом тех самых трав.

— Где у тебя градусник? — задал он вопрос, которого Чжао ждал.

— Где-то есть. Наверное.

— Понятно, — обречённо отозвался профессор, направляясь к кухне. Скорее всего термометра не было и у него самого, ведь дисинцы не болеют, насколько Чжао помнил.

Пару минут Юньлань прислушивался к доносящимся звукам: стуку переставляемой кухонной утвари, плеску воды и шорохам, присущим процессу наведения порядка.

— Ты, разумеется, ещё не завтракал, — произнес Шэнь Вэй скорее утвердительно, чем спрашивая. Он вернулся в комнату, попутно привычно расчищая пространство. Снял развешанную и брошенную где попало одежду, поднял с пола ручки, бумажки и прочие предметы, унес с глаз пирамиду из грязных тарелок и чашек.

— Нет. Только что проснулся. Постой, — спохватился Юньлань, — сейчас же почти девять. Ты должен быть в университете.

— Я взял отгул. Мой брат неважно себя чувствует.

— Е Цзун? Неважно себя чувствует?! — Чжао так изумился, что даже приподнялся на локтях.

— Есть немного, — нехотя отозвался профессор и снова скрылся в кухне. Сбежал, попросту говоря.

После учиненных Е Цзуном беспорядков и долгих последующих разбирательств Шэнь Вэй, взявший над братом шефство, поселил его в своей квартире. Соответственно, уже чувствующий себя в этой самой квартире вторым хозяином Юньлань вынужден был переселиться обратно к себе. Временно, как он искренне надеялся.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Юньнань и брат Шэнь Вэя относились друг к другу, мягко говоря, с подозрением. Сам Шэнь Вэй делал все возможное, чтобы в разговоре с каждым и них имя оппонента всплывало как можно реже.

— Кстати, — поспешил вставить профессор, опередив Чжао, который собирался завалить его кучей вопросов относительно внезапного нездоровья белобрысого засранца, — я приготовил блинчики. Хочешь?

— Давай! — обрадовался Чжао, на аппетит которого поднявшаяся температура нисколько не повлияла.

— Но сначала это, — Шэнь Вэй подошёл, держа на блюдце пиалу с дымящимся отваром. В комнате потянуло горьковатым ароматом шалфея и пряностью аниса. Чжао принял это подношение с благодарной и нежной улыбкой.

Он уже осушил пиалу и даже успел пропотеть, а Шэнь Вэй все еще не вернулся. От нечего делать Чжао, кряхтя, притянул к себе телефон — профессор убрал его на прикроватную тумбочку. Юньлань подумал было воспользоваться приложением-градусником, когда вдруг понял, что это скучно. Намного интереснее казалось позвонить в квартиру напротив и справиться об обещанных блинчиках.

На звонок ответил Шэнь Вэй, и его голос показался Юньланю слегка раздосадованным.

— Прости, — смущенно проговорил он, зачем-то (впрочем, понятно, зачем) понижая голос почти до шепота. — Я немного не рассчитал… Но я как раз готовлю для тебя новую порцию.

Юньлань хотел было уверить, что беспокоится не стоит и что он вполне обойдется заказом пиццы на дом, но тут в трубке раздался до раздражения знакомый голос:

— Ну, гэ, ну что так долго? Ты же обещал мне еще блинчиков!..

Отметив капризную растяжку в этих словах, Юньлань аж поморщился. Он тут же понял, куда именно делся обещанный ему завтрак.

— Еще совсем немного, ди, я уже почти закончил, — выкрикнул Шэнь Вэй в ответ и тут же проговорил на тон тише уже Чжао: — Я скоро к тебе зайду, ладно? Минут через пять.

— Ты что, по телефону разговариваешь? Опять этот твой?!.. — сварливо вопросили на периферии слышимости. И тут же с холодным безразличием добавили: — И ладно. Наслаждайся. Буду дальше тихо умирать. Не мешать же вашей милой беседе!..

— Прости, — заторопился Шэнь Вэй, — я сейчас его успокою и зайду.

Юньлань нажал отбой, чувствуя, что, во-первых, потеет уже скорее от злости, чем от лекарственных травок, а во-вторых, что теперь ни за что не откажется от этих самых блинчиков. Тем более, что Шэнь Вэй все равно не отступится от своего замысла накормить, напоить и выходить.

На принятие верного решения у Юньланя не ушло и двадцати секунд. Он поднялся с кровати, отыскал тапочки, закутался в одеяло и отправился в гости к соседу. Не заставлять же профессора мотаться между двумя квартирами?

Открывший дверь Шэнь Вэй тут же попытался воззвать к его здравому смыслу и отправить обратно в постель, но Чжао уверил, что ему уже лучше, что он не хочет заставлять Шэнь Вэя бегать туда-сюда, что без Шэнь Вэя ему скучно и тоскливо, и вообще он считает своим долгом справиться о дорогом брате главного мужчины своей жизни. Все это Юньлань выдал на одном дыхании — в своей обычной манере и достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали не только в прихожей. Маневр удался, и ответом на тираду было грозное и требовательное:

— Гэ! — раздавшееся почему-то не из гостевой спальни, а из спальни Шэнь Вэя. — Я не знал, что мы ждем гостей.

Ожидавший чего-то подобного Чжао усмехнулся и с невинным видом направился к дверям спальни:

— Слышал, что ты заболел, и пришел тебя проведать, — сообщил он, улыбаясь во весь рот. Выброс адреналина в кровь при упоминании Е Цзуна стал для организма автоматической реакцией, поэтому Чжао даже забыл, что с утра чувствовал себя плохо. Возможно, и травки профессора посодействовали.

— Не стоило утруждаться, — сухо ответили ему из-под вороха одеял.

Юньлань удивленно вздернул брови. За одеялами и пледами брата Шэнь Вэя было не видно. Кажется, профессор укутал того во все, что нашлось в его квартире и могло служить покрывалом.

— Что с ним? — спросил Чжао подошедшего Шэнь Вэя. Тот выдал какое-то длинное и заковыристое название, которое Чжао в жизни не слышал и наверняка выговорить бы не смог.

— Это что-то вроде аллергической реакции, — пояснил Шэнь Вэй, — Часто наблюдается у дисинцев, непривычно долго остающихся на поверхности. Энергия должна приспособиться к окружающей среде, солнцу и смене дня и ночи. Ему очень холодно.

— И долго так будет?

Шэнь Вэй пожал плечами:

— Пока не акклиматизируется.

Кокон из одеял сердито заворочался:

— Я никогда не акклиматизируюсь, если всякие будут тут сотрясать воздух!

— С нервами, я вижу, тоже не все в порядке, — отметил Юньлань.

— Вэй-гэ, скажи своему заботливому соседу, что от его трескотни у кого угодно случится нервный срыв!

— Может его кипяточком полить? Из чайника? — Предложил Чжао и тут же невинно улыбнулся, наткнувшись на укоризненный взгляд Шэнь Вэя.

— Я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь чайником, чтобы приготовить для вас обоих согревающий отвар, — сказал профессор.

Тут одеяла сдвинулись и из-под них вынырнул возмущенный Е Цзун с совершенно синими губами, едва видными из-за горловины шерстяного свитера.

— Что значит “для нас обоих”? — гневно вопросил он. — Этот лентяй не способен позаботиться о себе сам?!

— Я болею, — сообщил Чжао, деловито прошествовав к креслу у стены и усевшись. — У меня жар. А сяо Вэй еще обещал накормить меня блинчиками.

— Вали в больницу, раз болеешь! Вэй-гэ слишком занят для такой чепухи: он выхаживает своего единственного младшего брата. И это для меня он приготовил блинчики!

— Нужно уметь делиться! Добродетели греют душу — вероятно, как раз их тебе и не хватает.

— Можешь заткнуть свои ценные советы сам знаешь куда! — пробормотал Е Цзун, кутаясь и стараясь сдержаться и не отстукивать зубами дробь.

— Кстати, сексом заняться не пробовал? Очень согревает, — заговорщически подмигнул Юньлань.

— О! Не переживай!.. — огрызнулся тот, и Чжао нахмурился.

Он хотел было начать выяснять, что именно профессорский братец имел в виду, но тут вернулся Шэнь Вэй, держа в руках поднос.

Оказалось, за словесными пикировками они оба не заметили, что профессор отлучился. Подойдя к кровати, он передал брату пиалу с дымящимся содержимым и поставил на тумбочку рядом тарелку с аккуратной горкой блинчиков. А после направился к Чжао.  
Чувствуя на себе пристальный и презрительный взгляд Е Цзуна, Юньлань улыбнулся Шэнь Вэю самой соблазнительной улыбкой, принял из его рук чашечку с отваром и такую же тарелочку с угощением.

— Спасибо, родной, — интимно проговорил он, вызывая легкий румянец на щеках профессора.

— Вэй-гэ, — донеслось из постели, — у меня пропал аппетит! Спасибо твоему гостю. И я не буду снова пить эту гадость.

Пиала глухо стукнула о поверхность тумбочки, чуть расплескав отвар. Шэнь Вэй тут же встревоженно нахмурился и сделал шаг к кровати.

— Прекрати капризничать, сяо Цзун, и выпей лекарство! — отозвался Юньлань, посмеиваясь. — Не заставляй старшего брата волноваться.

— Вэй-гэ, ты позволяешь этому человеку надо мной издеваться. Ты меня совсем не любишь! — ворох одеял обиженно качнулся: Е Цзун отвернулся к стене.

— Только не плачь! — поддал Юньлань, и Шэнь Вэй взглянул на него, нахмурившись:

— Чжао Юньлань, ты мне не помогаешь, — с упреком сказал он.

Чжао пожал плечами:

— Я мог бы предложить себя в качестве грелки: от твоего отвара во мне, кажется, проснулся Лаохэйшань*. Но вряд ли он меня к себе подпустит.

Юньлань говорил серьезно. Он понятия не имел, что намешал в своем лечебном зелье профессор, но жарко от него становилось просто-таки нестерпимо. Шэнь Вэй подумал и идею оценил. Тем более, что сам отлично помнил живительное тепло, которое источало тело Чжао. Что уж говорить теперь, когда из-за болезни у него поднялась температура.  
Е Цзуна удалось уговорить быстрее, чем ожидалось. К вящему удивлению их обоих. И спустя некоторое время, удобно устроившись между братом и Чжао Юньланем, Е Цзун забылся глубоким сном.

**Author's Note:**

> *Лаохэйшань (кит. трад. 老黑山, упр. 老黒山;) — щитовой вулкан, расположенный в Китае


End file.
